


You are my mission

by natandsteve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, What happened if HYDRA found Steve not Shield, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natandsteve/pseuds/natandsteve
Summary: What if Steve was pulled from the ice by HYDRA instead of S.H.I.E.L.D? Natasha Romanoff, corrupted by HYDRA is tasked with indoctrinating the once-great Captain America into the ranks of HYDRA. Mentions of torture.





	You are my mission

Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, 2011 The once-great Captain America, the ‘Man with a Plan’, laid motionless, half covered in ice on an operating table deep within the HYDRA HQ. Steve Rodgers to the uneducated seemed completely dead, lifeless. However, he was in fact alive. The super-soldier serum that coursed through his very being had kept him alive, albeit frozen beneath the ice after crashing in 1945 for approximately sixty-six years. Only, to be found by his arch-nemesis, HYDRA. Found at the bottom of the sea, frozen and with a complete loss of memory.

Preliminary examinations of the frozen hero detailed how the super soldier had indeed survived such an ordeal.

_"Physical examination of Capt. Rogers revealed that while thickened, his blood's water was not frozen. Blood tests revealed that his blood contained excessive amounts of glucose as a result of his liver processing his glycogen stores, thus lowering the freezing temperature of blood-borne water and creating a 'cryoprotectant'. This process is similar to that of Water-Bears (Tardigrades) and hibernating Wood Frogs who metabolize glycogen in their liver to circulate copious amounts through their body to reduce the osmotic shrinkage of cells and stop from freezing. This, however, has never been seen before in humans.”_

* * *

A redheaded agent sat vigil by the bedside of the unconscious Star-spangled man. The ex Комите́т госуда́рственной безопа́сност (KGB) Operative had been recruited by HYDRA less than a year ago and was already soaring through the ranks due to her undeniable spy and espionage abilities as well as her ruthless nature. A nature that had been forcefully brainwashed into her personality.

HYDRA recruited Natalia Romanova (Natasha Romanoff) out of the KGB where she had endured indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Romanoff soon became regarded as one of the best students out of the Red Room, with her supervisor stating that she ‘never fails’. When the time came for the assassin to go through the graduation ceremony, Romanoff pretended to fail in her physical examination, however, Madame B, realised that she was throwing the test and forced Natasha to undergo the surgery regardless. That was the last exertion of her ‘free will’ as she was brainwashed thoroughly upon HYDRA recruitment, using the same technique used on one, James Buchanan Barnes.

Natasha Romanoff knew her mission. To train the great Captain America to be the best soldier HYDRA had ever possessed. Days passed. Steve began to fully thaw out, once defrosted, HYDRA placed him on a bed and waited somewhat patiently for the ‘re-programming’ at the hands of Natasha to begin. The Russian spy had been told to be in the room when he awoke. No one needed a confused and possibly enraged Captain America.

The room was dark, the dull glow of medical equipment half-lit the room. There was a constant, monotonous sound of the cardiogram he had been attached to. The beeping gradually picked up in frequency.

He was coming around.

Natasha straightened herself in her seat, anticipating her mission to commence.

Suddenly a small, gruff voice echoed in the room. Steve’s eyes slowly opened, widening as his senses returned, light, sound, the metallic taste, cold…

“Wh… where am I? Who are you?”

Confusion crossed his face as he turned his head to see the Redhead sat beside him more clearly.

Natasha looked over, examining his every feature now that life had been restored to him.

“Good, you’re awake.”

Her Russian accent was still mostly dominant yet there was a twinge of American to her tone. “I’m Agent Romanov, and you are currently in the medical rehab centre of our facility. Do you remember where you work Captain Rogers?”

His mind was slow, nothing was coming back to him. The super soldier’s expression read only of confusion and disarray.

“Whilst on a mission, you had an accident. Steve, you’ve been unconscious for years…” the assassin stated, sympathy flooded her tone almost naturally. “But you’re safe now. You’re on the road to recovery as they say in America.” Natasha gingerly placed her hand on his arm reassuringly. Romanoff was praised through her earpiece. He was her mission.

Steve was stunned at hearing this. He had no choice but to believe the woman before him, the woman who was holding him comfortingly. She wouldn’t lie to him… The recovering soldier asked a series of questions about his past which she dodged effortlessly.

“With the serum, you should be up and running again in no time.” She stood up from her seat before continuing, “you should get some rest, everything will make more sense in the morning Captain.” She said with certainty.

“I’ll take your word for it. Perhaps I owe you all a thank you, for saving me. You have my gratitude.” He nodded slightly, a sign of respect.

Natasha simply smiled. She was confused. He trusted her. The Agent furrowed her brow before turning to leave. She stopped at the doorway once to look back at him, his eyes closed, an aura of relaxation surrounded him. With that, she exited the room, one phrase in her mind. He’s her mission.

**_He was her mission._ **


End file.
